I'd Let You Drown
by SamCyberCat
Summary: As a bully Jounouchi enjoys having an easy victim like Yugi, but does he hate him enough to see him drown? YugixJounouchi [YugixJoey], Season 0 based, drabble fic.


Faster and faster he ran. He felt his little heart might burst. He could never remember running like this before.

A flash of blonde raced around the corner. He was getting closer. Or at least he hoped he was.

It had started earlier that day in class. Yugi was always a quiet boy who kept himself to himself, often very deeply immersed in games of any sort. His only friend was a girl named Anzu, who protected him from bullies. It was kind of embarrassing for a boy to be looked after by a girl like he was but as long as he was safe he didn't complain.

But there was one bully Anzu had failed to protect him from, new student Jounouchi Katsuya. Him and his friend Honda had transferred over from another school, and their first day in class had to be a day when Anzu was absent.

They looked like nice enough people, Yugi would have liked to become friends with them, but it was clear they didn't want to be friends with him. Both boys had shunned Yugi and to make matters worse Jounouchi had stayed behind after school to give Yugi a "talk".

Trust was Yugi's fault. He agreed to come, in hope that while Honda wasn't around Jounouchi may be a different person and want to be his friend. This was far from the case.

Jounouchi had jumped the smaller boy, stealing one of the games he'd borrowed from his grandpa's store for the day and running off. Yugi knew he could have walked away right there but grandpa would be angry if he came back without the game so he followed.

Which is what he was doing presently. Although Jounouchi was in better physical shape then him he had been running for a long time and Yugi was persistent. He knew he was wearing Jounouchi down.

Eventually Jounouchi did have to stop to rest. He did so behind a dumpster, under the false impression that Yugi couldn't have kept up with him for this long and was far behind.

While he was catching his breath he dropped the game on the ground carelessly. It made a clattering sound as it impacted. Though Jounouchi couldn't care less about it being damaged, he'd damaged much worse in the past.

That was when Yugi made his move. He sprinted round the corner, crouching to the ground so he could grap the game and go before Jounouchi had a chance to react.

The blonde bully bellowed a cry of rage then began his pursuit.

Already regretting his move Yugi knew it would be best to dodge around alleys and awkward to reach places. Since Jounouchi was tall running on straight plains would only give him an advantage, which Yugi didn't want. And having to dodge objects would slow him down considerably while not bothering one as small as Yugi.

However there were only so many alleys in the city and before Yugi was anywhere near the Kame Game Store he reached the mouth of the ocean at Domino Pier. Glancing around he saw a wooden makeshift raft strung to the dock. Thanking this convenience Yugi climbed onto the raft and fumbled with the ropes holding it in place. But before he could finish untying it Jounouchi had come round the corner and was slowly approaching.

He took one step onto the raft that Yugi was now crouched upon.

"Don't stand too close!" Yugi called. He knew that although the raft was strong enough to hold a child-sized person like himself it was nowhere near strong enough to hold someone as big as Jounouchi.

But the bully didn't listen, he stepped onto the raft himself causing it to tremble then snap where Jounouchi had placed his feet. The force of this made Yugi to fall back into the water. Jounouchi struggled to free his feet then watched as Yugi splashed around helplessly before sinking.

He could have climbed out and walked away right there, but then he'd be a murder.

Jounouchi gulped for breath and dived in after his victim. Yugi was already sinking far down. He could probably swim out if he tried but he was still clutching that damn game to his chest tightly. It must really mean a lot to him…

Propelling himself forward Jounouchi reached Yugi and grabbed him in his arms. Entirely relying on his feet for power he made his way back to the surface.

After breathing the fresh air he lifted Yugi carefully onto the dock's ledge before climbing up himself. Yugi was in tears and still clutching the game but when Jounouchi climbed onto the ledge he soon dropped the game and grabbed in a tight hug. The force almost caused Jounouchi to fall back into the ocean. He struggled for a few seconds then pushed Yugi away from him.

"Don't think I was saving you because I want to be your friend! If this happens again then I'd let you drown!"

With that Jounouchi took to his heels and ran, not looking back to see Yugi's reaction.

Several years had past since that day. After being possessed by Malik's Millenium Rod Jounouchi was forced to fight against Yugi over the dock. They had both been chained to an anchor and whoever won the duel would cause for a box to open with a key inside so they could free themselves. Yugi had won the duel, but before the last seconds of the counter had run out he'd made his way to Jounouchi's side of the field. He unchained his friend before being pulled into the water by the anchor.

Jounouchi blinked back to his senses long enough to see what happened. He took one look at the surface of the ocean.

Then he dived after his best friend.


End file.
